Shadow of Mine
by Starry-Eyes-Nights
Summary: Naruto has been having dreams, they are not normal dreams. Most people would describe them as nightmares. But he would call them dreams, wonder what goes on in his corrupted little head. Possibly the backlash of unknown time travel, possibly the memory loss. Possibly the painful stings of those Kanji seals on him. Possibly…. Partial-Timetravel, AU,


**Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto. Please support the official release.**

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _He felt burning… So realistic, yet… So fake, it licked his skin and he could feel his blood literally boiling. The red chakra poured out of his eyes and mouth, his pores, his ears… his flesh… His veins, everywhere. The pain was unbearable. But still it wasn't real, it was an illusion. A figment of his mind. But it wasn't._

 _The… made him feel this… This! It was his fault! All of his fault! The duel dojutsu wielders fault… the one with the covered eye, hiding the purple when it was supposed to be red._

 _Who was it..?_

 _S…_

 _S…._

 _He couldn't think of it, no matter how much his head hurt. He couldn't recall the… That!_

" _Na...to..!" The sound was muffled_

" _N...ru..to!" He could hear it better, he strained his ears. There was a shoving on his shoulder._

" _Na..ru...o! Wa...up!" There it was again… Naruto, wake up? The… extract...wasn't...? no... but it wasn't complete yet. He would die anyway…_

" _Naruto_ Wake up! It's just a nightmare!" _It was…? He didn't know._

He jolted awake with cold all over his skin, losing the feeling of burning. "It wasn't a dream!" Naruto cried. He shivered and pulled his knees to his chest and looked to his right side. Naruto spotted a dog mask, silver hair coming out of the top. K-Ka-ka… Who was he? He knew but couldn't remember what the name was.

"Then what was it?" Asked the masked person, who was clearly a ninja.

Naruto sniffed "A… a mem- memory... " He stammered rubbing at his eyes, which had tears pouring down. "There was bu- burning! B- Blood like cha- chakra! It hurt a lot. It bu- burned y'know!" He tried to explain but couldn't find the words in his now smaller vocabulary "And it was all… _His_ fault." Naruto pulled at his blond locks and curled up even further. Naruto didn't gesture to anyone, he was just mentioning a nonexistent being.

"Who's fault?" Asked the silver-haired ninja

"I-I can't remember! H-he had two eyes, both different colors… He hid the p-purple one under b-black hair. The red one stared at me… A real evil look y'know!" Naruto tugged at his hair harder, relishing in the pain, the pain that made him _feel._ Not that fake burning. Not the Fake pain. Not that fake Touch! It was real.

"Stop it Naruto." A hand grabbed Naruto's wrist and Naruto remembered the ninja beside him. "You're hurting yourself."

Naruto ground his teeth "Okay." Said Naruto lowering his hands. The ninja was there all the time to stop him. Wake him up from the dreams. Make sure he actually had food, and not the food from the trash.

The ninja was suddenly gone. He didn't care, Kakashi would always be back…K- who?

* * *

His first chance at being a ninja, he didn't want to mess up but it didn't matter if he did. He had two more chances.

"Henge into a Hokage, doesn't matter." Said the examiner

Piece of cake.

Dog,

Boar,

Ram!

The yondaime. Get rid of the whiskers, green jounin-vest with a white cloak over, the kanji on the back for 'Yondaime'. Red flames on the bottom. Pointed chin, narrowed eyes, darker blond, slightly darker eyes, longer hair with two strands of hair framing the metal peice of the konoha headband down to his chin, and 1.4 feet taller. Naruto visualized this all as he finished the seals.

" **Henge**!" Naruto said as he concentrated, he appeared as Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, perfectly.

The examiners gaped at the perfection at the henge. The older chunin had seen Minato before and Naruto had gotten it perfectly. "P-perfect!" Said the younger one marking perfect on his paper. So did the older.

"Thanks!" The voice was the same too and the older chunin shot his head up.

Naruto canceled the Henge and whooped in joy.

"Kawarimi with something in this room." Said an examiner

Naruto nodded and did the hand seals to replace himself with a chair.

Done.

"Good, now do a bunshin."

On instinct Naruto's hands formed an unfamiliar hand sign, " **Kage Bunshin**!" four _solid_ clones appeared.

"Kage Bunshin!?" Exclaimed the older chunin

"I didn't know I could do that," Naruto spoke to himself

"I'm done! You pass." The younger chunin handed Naruto a forehead protector. "Get Hoshi, the purple-eyed kid in there."

Naruto nodded and put his forehead protector on. He went into the class filled with older Genin and genin-hopefuls. As he passed the only kid with purple eyes "Hoshi goes next!" he chirped before a gave a small glare at the purple eyes, going unnoticed gladly.

He sat there until all the failed ones were gone and only genin filled the room. Then the brown-haired chunin went into some speech about shinobi life.

"- Be back here at 9 am tomorrow for team assignments" The nameless chunin finished and they all filed out.

"Genin, Genin! Genin, Genin!" Naruto sang as he almost skipped into his apartment.

' _ **You could die'**_

Naruto jumped "Holy crap, what was that?" Naruto whipped his head around in a faux taijutsu stance.

' _ **You'**_

"Me?"

' _ **Who else? We're your true thoughts.'**_

"True..? Huh."

' _ **We're the shadow of yours.'**_

 _Prologue end_

* * *

 **Follow/Favorite** **and Review please!**

* * *

 **A/N: Prologues are short you know! I'm only using Japanese lingo for the academy three + Kage Bunshin(Shadow dopplegangers/clones) or any other clones and honorifics. Plus Naruto is nine.**


End file.
